User talk:Wonderwaffle
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the GTA 5 Wishlist page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 20:49, July 15, 2011 Userboxes There are loads of them at Category: Userboxes. For help on using them, try . 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 05:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Add myths to this page in future, they shouldn't be on there own page. Tom Talk 13:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) U.L.P.C Hey I want to ask you where did you find that his name is Charles Doberman, can you show me? -- Ilan xd 15:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Put this in the trivia 'cause his name wasn't revealed in the game, nor the credits, and please put ~~~~ at the end of your message. -- Ilan xd 15:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I fixed what you wrote, next time put this only 'in the trivia, because it in the files and not in the final version of the game, but you are doing a good work. -- Ilan xd 16:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Bulgarin Yeh, I think so. -- Ilan xd 15:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Profile Hi, I've had to remove the Achievement/Trohy template from your profile as it automatically adds a category, please don't user main page templates on your own userpage as most of them will do the same, there is a User infobox which is designed for userpages. Tom Talk 22:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) and where exactly do i find these? Wonderwaffle 01:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Firstly, your signature should have a link to your userpage, put this ฬ๏ภ๔єгฬคŦŦlє instead of just ฬ๏ภ๔єгฬคŦŦlє. Secondly, I don't think your quite there yet, keep editing for about a month or so before you make a request, your edit count is also pretty low so make some more edits :). Tom Talk 19:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I will . also changed my signature back. ty for the reply Wonderwaffle 19:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. I can't delete the page, none of the patrollers has this "power". Only admins can delete pages :( -- Ilan xd 03:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No. Isrealis studies untill 17 and going to the military at 18 untill they are 20. -- Ilan xd 17:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'll check his edits out. If he is doing harmless edits, then there is nothing to worry about. Dan the Man 1983 20:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Italian GTA Wiki Hi, are you really Italian? If so: ciao, sono un helper italiano di Wikia. Stavamo cercando di reclutare utenti per prendersi cura della wiki italiana di GTA che è in uno stato di abbandono, soprattutto che si dedicassero alle pagine di GTA5 in preparazione all'uscita del nuovo capitolo. Avresti volgia di provare a dare un'occhiata? Per chi è interessato e dimostra di dedicarsi alla wiki seriamente, può considerare l'idea di adottare la wiki. Fammi sapere se sei interessato o se conosci altri utenti di Wikia che potrebbero esserlo. 'leviathan_89 15:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC)